Forever Good
Little Marty claims to be good friends with a witch! Unfortunately, The Time Witch, Zizi, doesn't feel the same way. In the process of trying to learn magic, he steals her wand and then accidentally breaks it. Roped into the antics, the Player must help with the repairs. Quest Background After the Space-time Manager kidnaps Little Marty, the Player must convince Zizi to help retrieve the young boy. Walkthrough After finishing Forever Evil, the Player is prompted to speak to Zizi. When interacting, the following dialogue is triggered: : Zizi: I've had my wand back and the brat has fixed his clock. His life is none of my concern. : Player: Condemn her : Zizi: Let me tell you the truth. This brat will become an annoying, self-righteous Mage. : Player: What? : Zizi: As you've already seen, even as a child, he has a natural talent for magic. : Zizi: This annoying brat will become the one who defeats and punishes me! : Player: You deserve it : Zizi: Say what you will, but the purpose of my time travel was to get rid of him as a child in the first place. : Player: Condemn her again : Zizi: That monster from Time-traveling who took him away just saved me a lot of trouble. : Zizi: I will NOT save him. Go save him yourself. See ya, hahaha! Zizi then teleports away and the Player is left to enter the time rift and rescue Little Marty on their own. After interacting with the Time Rift, the Player is prompted if they want to enter it or not. After hitting "Right Away", the following is triggered: : Little Marty: Help! The Player is then prompted with an on-screen banner to "Enter the other world to save Little Marty". After approaching the specified spot, the Player is prompted to "Rescue". At that point, 6 Time-traveling Ancient Clocks show up and the player is prompted to defeat them. They appear to be a renamed version of Ancient Clocks with the same stats. After defeating the Time-traveling Ancient Clocks, the Player must approach another specified spot. The will again be prompted to "Rescue". At which point, 4 Time-traveling Alarms appear for the Player to defeat. They appear to be a renamed version of Alarms with the same stats. Once defeated, the player may proceed to the next indicated spot. For the third time, they will be prompted to "Rescue". This time, dialogue is triggered: : Space-time Manager: I will not let go of this sacrifice! Zizi then appears between the Space-time Manager and Little Marty. She shouts, : Zizi: Get away from him, you filthy monster! : Space-time Manager: What? The infamous Witch Zizi? You're here to save people? : Little Marty: Sis... : Zizi: You little trouble maker. I'm not used to not having you around nagging. : Zizi: I am Zizi, the great Spacetime Sorceress! : Zizi: The pitch-black nightmare and slayer of demons! : Space-time Manager: What?! Wait! : Zizi: I will not allow anyone to steal what is mine! : Space-time Manager: Noooo!!! The Space-time Manager then disappears in one of Zizi's fireballs. She shouts: : Zizi: Brat! Get out of here. The quest is completed and the Player automatically begins Zizi and Marty. Category:Al De Baran Category:Al De Baran Quests Category:Every Second Counts Questline Category:Space-time Manager Category:Zizi Category:Little Marty